Fixing Harry
by shukuwhizkid
Summary: Few years after the canon epilogue Unspeakable Daphne Greengrass enlightens head auror Harry Potter on the subtle manipulations done to him with the help of a special ward. With the wizarding world on an eventual path of self destruction Harry and Daphne have no other choice but to send warning and some tools for his younger dependent Harry.Eventual HP/DG.


**Chapter1 :Prologue I**

A/N:

I don't own harry potter. He belongs to JKR and publishers and moviemakers etc..I am just like any other fanfiction writers who wants to portray the magical world in the way I like.

This is my very first story in fanfiction. In fact this the first story I am writing after I finshed school and that was 10 years ago. I have been reading fanfiction for 3 years and nearly addicted to the site. So here I am writing my First story. So please review and give positive suggestions and criticisms.

**Warning:**

This story might disturb dumbledore and weasley fans.I don't particularly like might think he have the best interest of wizarding I think he has too much power in his hands and saw harry primarily as a weapon. At the same time he never even bothered to train him from after Dumbledore told him the prophecy harry didn't recieve any particular thing he recieved was some history lessons albeit important. It was quite obvious that dumbledore was grooming harry for self sacrifice.I am sure that this point is discussed far too many times in the site. So I won't elaborate any further.

As for the weasleys particularly molly, they saw harry as a ticket to high postion and wealth in the wizarding world. Much of my points will be clarified in the story.

**Summary:**

Few years after the canon epilogue Unspeakable Daphne Greengrass enlightens head auror Harry Potter on the subtle manipulations done to him with the help of a special ward. With the wizarding world on an eventual path of self destruction Harry and Daphne have no other choice but to send warning and some tools for his younger HP/DG.  
-

**chapter 1: Prologue I**

48 years old Daphne Greengrass sat lonely in the beach reflecting back to her life. She almost married Theodore Nott on her 25th birthday. But she backed off it when some of her repressed memories was in her 4th year at like several talented slytherins hid her true intelligence and observed things from the from second year her sole focus was on none another than Harry Potter the the beginning she too thought he was an attention seeking brat like professor Snape used to say. But that impressions started to fade away never believed that Harry was the culprit in chamber of secret event so did neither headmaster or staff did anything to save him from the bad press. It didn't make sense to 't Potter the golden boy of dumbles. Wasn't he trained prior to hogwarts by dumbledore like the Boy-Who-lived books knew those books were the reasons why one certain weaselette beacame a fanatical boy who lived fan news of the mock wedding a 5 year old ginny had with an enlarged harry potter doll left some civilised members of the wizarding community more than a little also didn't understand why potter was such an underperfomer in was easily waylead by ron weasely and dependented far too much on granger in studies. Infact it seemed potter gave his brain away to granger for safe keeping.

Once she reached 4th year plots regarding potter started to unravel for the observent ice queen of mother was an unspeakable though she didn't know it at the mother Sarah started teaching her occlumency since she was 6 years second year Sarah deemed Daphne fit to learn legilimency. She frequently went to nearby muggle park to practise on in school she practiced on slytherin's resident gorillas Crabbe and the end of the year she was proficient enough in the art to enter undefended minds undetected. So once potter's name came out of goblet of fire and chaos started she decided it's time to make use of her skills on the golden trio. So she started probing granger in Runes and Arithmency classes. It was very easy to do so. Her mind was like an organised library and without any defense. It was easier to select a memory from her brain than to select a book from found severl indeed considered potter as a friend. But she also had a pathetic need to please worshipping her smartness and hero worshipping to people in power combined, she will make a perfect wonder why dumbledore allows her to be a part of potter others including Susan Bones and Terry Boot have tried to befriend harry in first year but scared away by the ginger thug weaselys and pranked by the in granger's mind, she also found that granger was recieving books and learning obscure spells from headmaster as a reward for her keeping dumbles informed about dumbles needed to do was to twinkle and say that it is for potter's Granger will be a girl on a mission.

Weasley's mind was more nausiating. She had to put up with his constant infatuations with food and quidditch and secret lust on granger. Eventually she found key bastard was being paid to be his friend and to dumb him more dumb potter is more money weasel he was assured of the Gryffindor prefect spot in 5th year after he made potter take divination in 3rd , why would a potter who's family renowned as experts in wards and rune crafting take divination insted of runes and again once she found out that potter was oblivious to all of heritage it wasn't a surprise.

She just couldn't look at those manipulations anymore. Her family and Potters were allies in secret and she needed to do something to help harry. So few nights before first task she approched him in secret and strated giving convincing him to keep their meetings secret she started teaching him wizarding culture and ethics. A special bond started between Yule break started she helped him sneak out of Hogwarts to gringotts in morning. During evening Harry came back to her screaming in of his family vault was sealed on the order of his magical guardian till he was 17. A trunk left to him by parents was supposed to reach him on his eleventh b'day. But dumbles bribed a goblin and put it in the family vault thus preventing harry from getting it till he was of the house elves harry's family was dead beacause harry couldn't renew the bond simply because he didn't know. He also found that weasleys were getting stipends to care for him since he was didn't make sense as he was living with muggles till he was disturbing was the illegal marriage contract between him and ginny weasely fabricated by facilitates use of potions or spells to force harry to **love** weaselette if it didn't come the contract is fullfilled half the potter estate will go to weasley as bride family will become the proxy of potter seat in to say it was a tired and betrayed harry that left to gryffindor tower that night.

But harry proved that he is the most foolish gryffindor in the confronted weasely about day Daphne and Harry were summoned to the headmaster's office. It was the day she found out about the true face of the light lord of britain.

**Flashback**:

"Hello harry and daphne, how are you two in this fine 's warming the heart of an old man to see such a house unity between you."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD" harry was clearly enraged at dumbledore.

Daphne knew what was going to happen then.  
"Come on harry do you think I am going to let my most important weapon go free like that do you. But don't worry you will never be able to form any thoughts against me after I am done with , do you have the potions with you?"

"Yes albus i do" came the reply from a smirking snape.

**End of flashback**

In the end dumbldore used all of his skill of legilimency on harry to retrive all memories of harry and her friendship and wiped it clean. To prevent harry from noticing memory gaps dumbles put fake memories in his head. Harry pracically beacame a lapdog to dumbldore after Daphne though things weren't that knew her mother was an memory charm has a high chance of dumbles used an obscure charm to use her occlumency shields against herself.

From then on she couldn't think on harry too life went watched ministry discredit harry but couldn't feel anything about watched the news of dark lord's lived through the riegn of as a slythrin she didn't suffer watched as potter kill the dark lord. Once she graduated she recieved a job offer from DOM which she took. She travelled different countries and learned from different finished training in 6 initiation was on her 25th b'day. Her father with hunger for power and money asked her to marry the Nott scion which didn't bother her too much.A life as a house wife is a perfect cover for an on the day of her initiation everything turned on her head literally.

It was a newley created ward by a team of unspeakables. A highly powerful ward that prevents mind manipulation while you were under it. All loyalty spells, potions and memory charms won't affect anyone while one was under it. She was the test subject for it. Under the ward her repressed memories came was shocked to say the least. Once she was home she thought about it and decided to dumb Nott. Her father was angry at a 25 year old adult has her was nothing her father could do to force her to marry was in love with harry once and she won't be able to love anyone it was too was already a slave to weasely house while a war hero and a decorated auror for the outer alredy had a child and another was on the then decided that her life mission was to break harry from his binds while making sure it didn't break him. It will take subtletly but she had it plenty. It will take lot of research but she had lot of will take time but she was in no hurry. She will free her love even if it killed her.

-

There chaper 1 finished. I don't have much experience writing. Please R/R. I will try to post the next chapter as fast as i can.


End file.
